


【太宰咕哒】《无法挽留的你》（19）

by fangnian



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangnian/pseuds/fangnian





	【太宰咕哒】《无法挽留的你》（19）

《无法挽留的你》——19

*  
太宰·八爪鱼·治突然从背后一把抱住正在做饭的藤丸立香。

差点下多了盐的藤丸立香：……

太宰治低头埋首于她的颈脖处嗅了嗅，然后他不可思议地叫唤起来：

“立香居然瞒着我出去见别的男人了！”

藤丸立香在无视他和顺着他之间纠结了一秒，决定给予他会心一击，

“你怎么知道的？”

“嘤嘤嘤——”

得到回应，太宰治一瞬间戏精上身，活像是被渣男抛弃的原配妻子。

“明明立香昨天还把我折腾得要死要活的，今天就跑去找别的男人了——”

“难道我一个人还不够满足你吗？”

太宰治一脸哀怨，惟妙惟肖地诠释了什么是戏精本精。

藤丸·渣男·立香：“你够了！被我一个未成年少女压在下面你很好意思吗？”

差点掏出小手绢抹泪的太宰治秒变脸，一副骄傲的样子。

“立香这么主动我也没办法嘛！毕竟我只是个普通人呀~”

原本欢快的气氛一下子就凝固了。

真讨厌。

藤丸立香面无表情地想。

为什么要戳破他们之间的窗户纸呢？保持原样不好吗？

她和太宰治之间有着一道不可逾越的鸿沟，这是他们彼此都一清二楚的。

这同样是藤丸立香始终不敢与他确定关系的原因。

*  
太宰治在洗漱完毕以后，一脸若无其事地蹭到藤丸立香床上。

“立香~”太宰治软绵绵地拉长语调撒娇，“我能抱着你睡吗？”

穿着太宰治的白衬衫的立香死鱼眼瞪他。

“立香难道不想对我负责吗？”

太宰治委屈极了，泪眼汪汪。

“为了给你补魔，我的身体开始被掏空了。”

无法反驳的藤丸立香闭上眼，埋进被子里，转过身不去理他。

动作干脆利落，一气呵成。

诶，这就同意了呀~

太宰治笑起来，鸢色的眼睛里是显而易见的得意。

真是太没有防备心了，立香。

我就不该信你的邪！

即使隔着一件薄薄的衬衫，藤丸立香也能感受到被触碰时的温热。另一只手又从她的衬衫下沿摸了上来，指尖轻微地仿佛只是扫过了皮肤上的一层绒毛，从膝窝开始，沿着腿部的线条一路向上，那部分从未有人涉足过的细嫩皮肤敏感得可怕，陌生而奇异的触感让立香不由自主地战栗起来，她甚至分不清自己的肌肉是在颤抖还抽搐。

太宰治在她身上四处点火。

“不要，唔——”

“我食髓知味了嘛！都怪立香你那么好吃！”

*  
坦诚来说两个人的身体都不好看，都遍布密密麻麻的伤疤。

藤丸立香执起太宰治的手，亲吻他手腕上的一道划痕疤。

那是一个不带任何色情意味的，怜惜的吻。

太宰治怔怔地凝视眼里泛着心疼的立香。

他也俯下身，轻吻在她小腹上，那为他挡下石块而产生的伤疤。

蜻蜓点水，轻如鸿毛的一个吻。

却让藤丸立香刺激地尾椎发麻。

太宰治凑到立香耳边轻声道：

“辛苦了，救世主大人。”

藤丸立香还来不及疑惑他怎么知道的，玉柱状作无意地在花核上磨蹭了几下，而后直挺地长驱直入。

快感如潮水般涌来，太宰治却放缓了速度，藤丸立香不满他的故意折磨，直接翻身坐在他大腿上。

她双手勾着太宰治的脖子，主动地亲吻着。

不得不说，坐姿确实十分深入，小太宰被子宫口紧箍着，太宰治扭曲了脸，刚刚差点没忍住把自己交代了。

他泄愤似的低头在立香白皙的酥胸上吻咬着，留下一个个显眼的草莓。

嗯？是她的错觉吗？

太宰今天格外地卖力，似乎是想用疼痛来印证她的存在。


End file.
